


Lessons to Learn

by toomuchsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light BDSM, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchsky/pseuds/toomuchsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's the strict no nonsense teacher, Eren's the shitty little brat who never does his homework, you get where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons to Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrimsonsteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrimsonsteph/gifts).



> So I uh. Did a thing.  
> A friend wanted teacher/student Eren/Levi. So I gave her this.  
> (This is my first fic here and for this fandom.)

“Everyone open your books to page 374. We’re going to do the first problem set.” Rivaille announced, back to the chalkboard in his classroom, snapping his copy of the textbook closed in his smart, efficient manner.

“Oh, that’s original,” a boy in the front row muttered.

Rivaille slammed his textbook down on the boy’s desk. “What was that, Jaeger?” he asked dangerously.

“Maybe one day we’ll do something that _isn’t_ scripted straight from the book,” Eren said with the same air of cold aloofness.

Rivaille narrowed his eyes at the boy as Eren glared right back. “Come see me after class, Jaeger.”

Eren’s foster sister’s eyes narrowed. Mikasa spoke up. “Sir that’s not fair. You can’t give him a detention just for speaking out of turn.”

“You _can_ give him detention for being a little brat, though,” Jean put in from the back of the room. “Which he is. Constantly.”

“Silence, all of you. Open your books,” Rivaille said, voice raising just enough to make them sufficiently cower.

Then he picked up his book and walked back to the front of the room, but not before letting one last, lingering look pass between himself and Eren.

.xXx.

“Don’t forget, Jaeger, come see me in my office after class. We’ll discuss your impudence there,” Rivaille said, eyes burning into Eren’s.

A small thrill shot up Eren’s spine as he thought about the _discussion_ they would have about his _impudence_. “Yes, sir,” he muttered before ducking out of the classroom before his friends so he could wait in front of Levi’s office like the well trained puppy he was.

.xXx.

Levi walked slowly, lingeringly down the hallway, and grew even more meandering when he realized how impatient Eren was. He slowly unlocked the door and walked inside with his stack of papers and books, and leisurely starting putting them on different piles as Eren shuffled awkwardly in front of his desk.

“Antsy, are we?” Levi asked, with the same cold nonchalance Eren had used in class.

Eren, as if he had just realized he was doing it, stopped. “Sorry sir.” He dipped his head with his feet planted apart.  “No sir.”

Levi stopped fixing his stacks of paper and came around the desk to stand in front of the boy. He cupped his cheek and started stroking his hair absentmindedly. “Where was all this obedience in class today, Eren?”

Eren’s jaw clenched but he didn’t say anything.

“Kneel,” Levi said in a neutral, almost bored tone.

Eren’s breath hitched _fuckfuckfuckgoddamnYES_  and he slowly lowered himself to the floor, the rough carpet irritating his knees already. His dick was almost painfully hard already.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, lovingly stroking once, then grabbing and pulling so hard Eren winced and dick throbbed with want. “Go on, Eren, get my cock out and suck me.” Eren was almost proud to hear a slight wobble to his voice – this was affecting Levi just as much as it was affecting him.

Eren started to reach for the button on his pants when he felt a sharp tug on his scalp again, a censure. “Y-yes, sir,” Eren remembered to say this time before starting to unbutton his pants.

He was stopped again with another sharp tug on his head. “With your mouth, Eren.”

Shaking and more than a little bit frustrated, Eren pressed his lips to his math teacher’s crotch, using his teeth and tongue to unbutton and unzip his pants, teeth sometimes catching because he was shaking so hard with need.

When eventually Levi’s cock was free – Eren proudly noted that it was still hard, even with how long he’d taken – Eren licked a stripe from the base to the tip experimentally. He could hear Levi struggling to suppress a groan, and that gave him the confidence he needed to keep going.

Taking the entire head of his cock in his mouth, he sucked and was rewarded with painful fisting in his hair and small, choked off “Fuck—“ from above him. Slowly, he sank down, breathing through his gag reflex as he’d done many times before, until he could go no further. Levi was trembling at this point.

Eren planted his hands on his math teacher’s thighs and started pumping as fast he could go, using his hands to reach the part he couldn’t with his mouth.

Levi grabbed his hair again, stilling him. He positioned himself and then looked down with the question in his eyes. Eren gave him a small nod with his dick still in his mouth, swallowing around it purposefully.

Levi _groaned_ , fisting Eren’s hair as he fucked his mouth ruthlessly, panting harshly as Eren fought to stay upright.

Soon, trembling, he let out, “I’m—I’m gonna –c an you?”

_Yes_. Eren wanted to try. He grabbed the back of Levi’s thighs _shit that muscle that’s so hot fuck_ and didn’t let go.

Levi gave one, two, three more thrusts, then buried himself deep in Eren’s throat as he came with a moan.

Eren couldn’t manage it all and started coughing slightly. Levi pulled out instantly and pulled Eren up with him, plastering him to his chest. “Fuck. _Fuck,_ Eren.”

Eren let out a breathless laugh.

Levi kissed him then, shoving his tongue into Eren’s mouth, claiming it, conquering it as he’s done with Eren’s body. Slowly his hand found its way from Eren’s chest to his nipples to his stomach to under his pants to on his dick and he _whimpered_ into Levi’s mouth at the relief of finally being touched.

“Yeah? That feel good?”

“Yes,” Eren said breathlessly, buried in Levi’s neck. “ _Yes_.”

“Yes what, Eren?” Levi asked, voice placid but hand starting a painfully slow march up to the tip of his dick.

“Yes, _sir,_ that feels _so_ good,” Eren whimpered again.

“That’s right, Eren. That’s right.” He planted a kiss on Eren again. “Now come for me.”

And Eren came in his pants, letting out a cry into his math teacher’s mouth.

.xXx.

“Did you get detention?” Armin asked him later at lunch.

“Yeah, I have to help him grade papers after school.”

“I still don’t think it’s fair,” Mikasa said.

Eren just laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I still have lots of lessons to learn.”


End file.
